Vehicles such as, among other, airplanes, trains, and marine vessels are subjected to turbulent forces (e.g., turbulence). Turbulence can lead to injuries, motion sickness, and other discomfort for passengers and potential damage to cargo and vehicular components. Reducing or eliminating turbulence would be desirable.
These and other drawbacks exist with conventional vehicles that may experience turbulence.